from a transfered student
by Xx-RedSky-Dragneel-xX
Summary: kisah seorang remaja Romeo Conbolt bisa mendapat cintanya. gomen, bad summary. bisa long update. LAST CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**From a Transfered Student**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor(semoga kerasa)/romance**

**Pairing Romeo C X Wendy M**

**Gomen minna! author udah sekolah jadi gak bisa bikin fanfic banyak-banyak! fic ini aku kepikiran sendiri waktu sekolah. Kalo kurang bagus, Mohon dimaklumi ya *sujud-sujud.**

**From a Transfered Student.**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-sensei.**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, typos, multi-chap, dst. **

Sekolah SMA Fairy tail, sekolah idaman setiap murid-murid dari penjuru Fiore. Di sini kita dapat melihat seorang murid remaja sedang duduk melihat jendela

KRIING... KRRINGG...KRIIING...

"ehem! Ehem! Uhuk! Uhuk! Ohok! Ohok!Hoek! Hoek!" batuk Fried-sensei untuk mendapat perhatian.

"perhatian! Perhatian!"

"dari tadi udah diperhatiin kok!" ucap Natsu

" jadi, anak-anak.."

"kita udah Remaja Pak!" teriak seluruh murid serempak.

"cerewet... jadi remaja-remaja... kok aneh sih rasanya..."

"lanjut Pak!"

" ini kita kedatangan teman pindahan sekolah lain." Jelas fried.

"uuuuuu..." teriak mereka

" baik-baik ya sama dia"

"mmmmmm..."

"silahkan masuk." Teriak fried ke pintu.

Seorang gadis berambut biru di kepang dua berjalan menuju tegah kelas.

" aku Wendy Marvel. Yoroshiku onegaishimas" kata anak yang namanya Wendy itu

"hai. Aku guru disini. Panggil aku fried-sensei."

"hai"

"oh! Ya! Kamu duduk di deket anak, maksudku remaja yang deket jendela kosong"

"hai."

"sepertinya kita akan duduk bersama selama beberapa bulan. Aku Wendy Marvel dan kau..." kata wendy sambil mengulurkan tanannya

" oh! Romeo. Romeo conbolt" balas anak yang namanya Romeo

"em.. Romeo ya."

"ha?"

"ah tidak..."

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Waktunya istirahat!

"hei." Kata Romeo membuka pembicaraan

"ada apa?"

"kau...mau ke kantin?"

"tidak. Aku lupa bawa uang dan bekal. Jadi aku tidak akan makan."

"mau ku belikan makanan?"

"apa boleh?"

"paling tidak kau harus pengalaman menyenangkan saat hari pertama bersekolahkan." Balas romeo sambil tersenyum.

"baik" balas wendy

Beberapa jam -eh salah,beberapa menit kemudian...

"ayo kembali kekelas"

"hai!"

" baiklah. Sekarang kita tusuk lalu masukan ke sini. RIGHT BABIES?!" teriak Bikslow-sensei saat pelajaran Seni budaya

"right! Right!" kata beberapa 'asisten' bikslow

"guru ini aneh, Romeo. Apa dia memang seperti itu atau dia memang...sedikit..."

" yah! Dia memang selalu seperti ini. "

" kau mengatakan sesuatu, Romeo?" tanya bikslow

"romeo! Romeo!"

"a-ah. Tidak." Lalu romeo melanjutkan kegiatan tusuk menusuk boneka.

KRIIIINGG! JDEERRR! BUJMMM!

" s-suara apa itu?" tanya wendy.

"pulang..." jawab Romeo.

"aneh."

"ayo pulang."

"hai!"

"rumahmu di mana, Wendy?"

"rumahku? Di block B no. 38" jawab Wendy

"benarkah? Aku di bock B no. 40"

"wah... kita tetangga dong. Hihi."

"a-apa yang lucu?"

"tidak ada."

" Naik kereta nih."

Mereka pun naik kereta dengan senang karena sepi tapi tiba-tiba...

"wah kok penuh tiba-tiba?" tanya Wendy

Wendy dan Romeo pun terpaksa duduk berhimpitan ditengah kerumunan orang-orang.

"a-ayo. Kereta sudah sampai."

"e-em."

"Tinggal menyebrangi jalan ini dan sampai di rumahmu." Kata Romeo

Wendy pun tanpa berpikir langsung menyebrang.

TIIIIN! TIIIN!TIIIN!

"AWAS! WENDY!" teriak romeo

"GYAAA!"

ZRRRAAASHHHH!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Waaaaaah! Gomen para readers! Pendek banget ya... gomen! Gomen! Author-san abis ide nih buat chapter ini. Trus author-san request buat senpai-senpai yang lain ya. Author mau dibikinin fanfic romance Romeo ama Wendy. Kritik dan saran author terima senang hati. Oh ya, tolong kasih tau author-san soal genre angst ya. Angst tuh artinya paan sih? Ok! Final word...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**From a Transfered Student**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : humor/romance**

**Pairing Romeo C X Wendy M**

**Minna! author terharu sekali! Hiks! Hiks! Author kira bakal dapet review jelek soalnya author bilang cerita author sendiri jelek. Ternyata reviewnya bagus para readers! Makasih buat Wendy love 26, Luna d'Njell, dan para readers lainnya yang sudah mau membaca cerita saya. Buat d'Njell, happy mau coba usaha deh selipin pairing Nalu, kalo jelek hontouni gomenasai ya. Ok. Lanjut ke cerita.**

**From a transfered student**

**Disclaimer : fairy tail punya Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, typos, multi-chap, dst. **

**Previously on chapter 1 :**

"**Tinggal menyebrangi jalan ini dan sampai di rumahmu." Kata Romeo**

**Wendy pun tanpa berpikir langsung menyebrang.**

**TIIIIN! TIIIN!TIIIN!**

"**AWAS! WENDY!" teriak romeo**

"**GYAAA!"**

**ZRRRAAASHHHH!**

Chapter 2:

Wendy POV

Aku hanya dapat pasrah melihat ada sebuah mobil tepat di sampingku . Ini semua salahku. Kalau aku tidak pindah ke sekolah ini, Romeo-kun tidak harus mengalami ini. Ini semua salahku, Romeo. Maafkan aku Romeo-kun. T-tubuhku.. kenapa terasa ditarik? Apa malaikat menjemputku? H-hangat?

Wendy POV end

"Wendy? Kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Romeo.

"R-Romeo-kun? Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Wendy

"syukurlah..."

"Romeo-kun?"

"hn?"

"a-apa kau... m-m-memelukku?" tanya Wendy dengan wajah merah

"ha? K-kau benar! M-maaf ya." Romeo langsung melepas pelukannya pada Wendy.

" aku pulang dulu ya. Romeo-kun" pamit Wendy

" e-em... hati-hati di jalan ya... "

"t-tadaima... " kata Wendy

"okaerinasai. Kenapa wajhmu merah begitu? Kau... sakit?" tanya kaka Wendy, Mystogan *wat de hel!*

" a-apa sih? Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja..."

" ya?" tanya mystogan

"t-tadi" muka Wendy semakin blushing

"tadi..." tanya mystogan dengan wajah bloonnya *GYAHAHAHA! *Plak! *

"... t-tidak jadi deh. Aku ke kamarku dulu!" Wendy langsung berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai 2

" ya elah! Udah ditungguin 10 menit. Hati-hati! Jangan jatuh ya!"

" ya kak! GYAA!" BRUK! Wendy pun terjatuh di tangga

"... baru dibilangin."

Keesokan harinya. 6.40 am kediaman Romeo Conbolt...

"WADUUUUHH! TELAAT! GARA-GARA MIKIRIN KEMARIN SIH! TERIMA KASIH MAKANANNYA! AKU BERANGKAT!" teriak Romeo sambil keluar dari tempat tinggalnya

" tapi kau belum sarapan sama sekali! Yah... dia pergi." Kata ayah Romeo, M-A-C-A-O.

"hosh! Hosh! Sedikit lagi!"

"sampai..."

"ohayou minna!"

"ohayou Romeo! Tumben baru dateng." Sapa Natsu

" biasanya kau paling awal, Romeo." Kata Lucy.

" gara-gara mikirin kejadian kemarin semalamnya sih!"

"emang kemarin kenapa, Romeo?" tanya Lucy

"oh itu. Waktu itu aku ama We-..."mengingat kejadian tersebut wajah Romeo malah blushing sendiri

"waktu ituaku ama We... apa?" tanya Natsu menyelidik

"ah. Tidak ada apa apa... hehehe"

"ada kejadian apa. R-O-M-E-O?" tanya Lucy

"a-ah.. itu..."

"ohayou Minna! o-ohayou Romeo-kun."

"e-em. Ohayou Wendy"

"hoooooo... jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kemarin, Wendy? Atau mungkin kau mau membantunya sedikit, R-O-M-E-O K-U-N."Tanya Lucy dengan senyum andalannya

"TIDAK TERJADI APA-APA LUCY-SAN!"

"TIDAK TERJADI APA-APA LUCY-SAN!"

"ooh.. benarkah?" tanya natsu

Romeo harus mencari jalan keluar dari masalah ini.

"n-natsu-san sendiri bagaimana? Apa natsu-san menyukai Lucy-san?"

"a-apa-apaan kau ini." Bentak Lucy dengan wajah merah

KRIING... KRRIIING...KRIING...

Bel pelajaran pun berbunyi. Pelajaran pertama merupakan pelajaran bikslow. Tentu saja alian tau seperti apa pelajaran itu berlangsung. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran fried yaitu bahasa Jepang. Mau tau seperti apa pelajaran fried-sensei. Mari kita lihat ke TKP

" baik, buka buku terbitan cahya dengan buku berjudul ayo belajar bahasa jepang, halaman 298, sub judulaku cinta mengarang, paragraf pertama, intonasi naik, sampai baca sampai paragraf ke 13, kalimat ke 2 dari atas, hafalkan lalu ceritakan kembali di kelas. Waktunya 90 menit. Ready, set, GO!" perintah fried sampai ke detail-detailnya.

Yah kira-kira seperti itulah kegiatan 'siksa-menyiksa' dengan fried-sensei di kelas.

KRING...KRING...KRING...

"Yah begitulah pelajaran kita hari ini. Jangan lupa Pr nya ya..."

"hai..."

"Wendy-chan, aku pulang duluan ya..."

"hai. Hati-hati! Romeo-kun!"

"jaa ne!"

"wendy-san menjadi lebih dekat dengan romeo-kun ya..." tanya Lucy yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Wendy

"hiii! Hoh. Lucy-san. Aku kaget Lucy-san. Jangan mengagetkanku begitu"

"jadi bagaimana? Kau kelihatan lebih dekat dengan romeo. Kau bahkan memanggilnya dengan -kun. Biasanya kau menggunakan -san?"

"s-soal itu... aku... aku... aku pulang dulu ya! Jaa!"

"heh! Mereka lucu."

Dalam perjalanan pulang Romeo mampir ke sebuah toko buku untuk membaca beberapa buku.

"hem... Wendy-chan sedang apa ya? Eits! Kok aku mikirin dia sih?! AAAARGHH!"

Romeo tidak sadar dia sedang di perhatikan seluruh pengunjung.

"ha? Ah... maaf, maaf. Sllahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian."

"tadaima..."

"okaeri Romeo. Sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Macao

"sedang memikirkan Wen-... a-ah... tidak, aku sedang baik-baik saja , aku ke kamarku dulu."

"dasar aneh..."

Malam harinya...

"waktunya mengerjakan Pr..."

TING...TONG... belpun berbunyi *anak TK juga tau...*

"iya siapa?"

"hai. Aku teman sekelas Romeo."

"siapa nama mu?"

"aku Cuma mau nanya PR. Namaku...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**HUWAAAAAA! Masih belum cukup panjang... aku memang belum bisa buat fic panjang-panjang... tolong ya... aku request fanfic Romeo Wendy. Ok. Final word...**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	3. Chapter 3

**From a Transfered Student**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : humor/romance**

**Pairing Romeo C X Wendy M**

**G-gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Hontou ni gomenasai readers sekalian! Happy akhir-akhir ini sibuk readers! Jadi lama updatenya! Banyak banget yang review ya. Saya terharu... oke deh. Makasih buat :**

**- Luna d'njell**

**- RyuKazekawa**

**- Wendy love 26**

**Trus buat Ryu-senpai, saya itu bukan author baru,Ryu-senpai. Saya ganti pen name dari Hitsugaya Fullbuster. Gomen gak kasih tau ya senpai! Ok deh. Off to the story!**

**From a transfered student**

**Disclaimer : fairy tail punya Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, typos, multi-chap, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, dst. **

**Previously on chapter 2 :**

**TING...TONG... belpun berbunyi *anak TK juga tau...***

"**iya siapa?"**

"**hai. Aku teman sekelas Romeo."**

"**siapa nama mu?"**

"**aku Cuma mau nanya PR. Namaku...**

Chapter 3 :

" namaku... "

"eng... hei. Kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya Romeo yang ternyata sudah di bawah

"ah. Romeo-kun! Aku mau tanya Pr nih!"

"ooh. Yaudah mau tanya apa?"

" Pr nya yang halaman 67 itu cara ngerjain nya gimana?"

"ooh. Itu tinggal nulis subject, trus bikin kalimat, trus-"

" tunggu sebentar!" teriak Macao

"apa lagi ayah? Aku sedang menjelaskan PR pada temanku. Ayah tidak lihat?"

" siapa namamu gadis?"

"a-ah! S-suminasen! Aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diri! Namaku... Wendy Marvel. Teman sekelas Romeo-kun." Kata Wendy

"hmm... apa kau mungkin ... pacar Romeo?"

"A-APA? I-ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"A-APA? I-ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriak mereka bersama

"oh. Sayang sekali... kalau kau pacarnya, akan segera ku restui kok." Kata Macao

"a-ah! R-romeo - kun, a-aku pulang dulu."

"e-em. H-hati-hati ya..."

"romeo..."

"i-iya."

"apa kau... menyukai wendy?" tanya Macao langsung to the point

" j-jangan bercanda ayah! AAH! Aku tidur dulu!"

Walau Romeo sudah lari tetap saja masih terlihat muka Romeo yang sudah semerah tomat

Di Sekolah Romeo... SMA Fairy Tail.

" o-ohayou, Romeo-kun!" sapa Wendy

" e-em. Ohayou Wendy"

" bagaimana?" tanya Natsu pada Romeo

" apanya?"

" pake nanya lagi. Ya jelas hubungan mu dengan Wendy."

" h-hah?! A-apa-apaan kamu ini! Jangan macam-macam kau! Huh! Aku pergi dulu."

" heee... kau malu ya?"

" sudah! Diam kau."

Teng... teng...teng...

" kalian semua! Ada pengumuman dengarkan baik-baik!" kata Mira, guru Musik mereka

Bukannya diam malah makin berisik...

"apa kalian tidak mendengarku? Aku bilang dengar baik-baik! Bukannya ngobrol!" teriak Mira sambil mengeluarkan deathglare pada semua murid di sana

" h-hai..."

"bagus. Besok kalian akan ada camp."

"..." semua murid membisu. Tiba-tiba...

"... HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CAMP! CAMP! CAMP!"

" DIAAAAAAAM!"

"..."

"... bagus. Sekarang kalian boleh melihat pembagian camp kalian lalu boleh langsung pulang. Kelas bubar. "

Beberapa menit kemudian...

" eng..." kata romeo

" eng..." kata Wendy

" kEnapa..."

" apakah..."

" jadwal ini bisa dipercaya?"

" aku masih tidak percaya ini Romeo-kun."

" KENAPA KITA SATU TENDA?! KEPALA SEKOLAAAH! KALIAN SALAH MENCANTUMKAN NAMA!" teriak mereka sampai ke ujung sekolah.

"panggilan, panggilan kepada Romeo Conbolt dan Wendy Marvel silahkan ke ruang kepala sekolah dan... JANGAN BERISIK! PUSING GUEEE! HELLOOOOO!. Demikian pengumuman, terima kasih"

Wendy dan Romeo hanya bisa sweatdrop denger pembaca pengumuman yang gila itu.

Di ruang kepala sekolah...

"r-romeo-kun aku belum pernah melihat kepala sekolah. Jadi takut."

"a-aku -kira seperti apa ya? Berkumis hitam tebal, botak, berkerut, janggut panjang?" author yang ngebayangin langsung muntah-muntah selama 1 minggu

Tap...tap...tap...

" d-dia datang." Kata wendy

"jaa... kalian Romeo Conbolt dan Wendy Marvel? Perkenalkan. Aku kepala sekolah ini, Makarov Dreyar." Jelas Makarov

" pft... p-pende- " DUAK! Pukulan langsung menghantam Romeo

" maafkan atas ketidak sopanan kami. Mohon dilanjutkan." Kata Wendy sambil memberi deathglare pada Romeo

" kh... s-sakit..."

" ya... akan saya lanjutkan. Ini tentang pembagian camp"

" hem. Benar itu pa, harusnya kan cowok dengan cowok dan cewek dengan cewek"

" ya... begitulah. Saya juga baru melihat. Soalnya waktu diberi pengumuman saya langsung menandatangani nya saja tanpa melihat. Gyahahaha!" jelas Makarov pada dua muridnya.

Romeo dan Wendy menjadi putih dan langsung terjatuh mendengar perkatan Makarov

"l-lalu. Tolong atur ulang jadwalnya ya." Pinta Romeo

"hmmm... bagaimana ya? Sayang sekali itu tidak bisa. Pihak sekolah sudah menghubungi tempat camp. Jadi... say sebagai kepala sekolahpun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan. Saya permisi dulu." Kata Makarov

Makarov lalu pergi meninggalkan Wendy dan Romeo yang sudah memuti dan kena shock freeze akibat perkataan si Kepala sekolah SMA Fairy Tail.

" l-lalu... kita bagaimana dong?" tanya Romeo

" entahlah... semoga kita baik-baik saja."

" tadaima... " kata Romeo sambil membuka pintu

" hmmm. Okaeri." Jawab Macao sambil membaca koran. Author pun tidak tahu kapan ia bekerja

" a-ayah... " kata Romeo membuka percakapan

" hm? Ada apa? Kok lesu? "

" em... tadi di beri tahu akan diadakan camp besok."

" lalu? Bukankah harusnya kau senang? Ko loyo?"

" awalnya sih senang... tapi..."

" iya..."

" t-tidak jadi deh. Aku keluar dulu."

" hmm. Hati - hati dasar anak remaja jaman sekarang... "

" kemana ya enaknya? Ke taman ah. Siapa tau dapet hal menarik kayak dulu. Gyaha! Jadi inget kejadian waktu ngeliat Natsu nginjek kotoran anjing di taman... khi! khi! khi!."

Pada malam harinya..**.**

" waduh... ketiduran di taman! Pulang ah!"

Keesokan harinya...

" haah..."

" yo Romeo! Ko lemes? Sakit perut ya?" tanya Natsu

" mikirin nanti malam"

"emang kenapa?"

" yah... Natsu-san... aku tuh satu tenda ama We-..." Romeo langsung menghentikan omongannya karena Romeo tahu nanti dia pasti akan di ikuti sampai ketenda kalau memberi tahu bahwa dia satu tenda dengan aWendy

" ya dengan siapa?"

" ... RA-HA-SI-A"

" ih... jahat."

" ohayou Romeo-kun"

" ohayou wendy"

" anak-anak... ayo naik bis. Cowo cewe duduknya ya... kalu tidak..." kata Mira dengan glarenya yang membuat orang pingsan hanya dengan melihatnya

" a-aye"

" Wendy, ngantuk ya? Tidur aja. Baru jam 5 kok. Nanti kalu sampai aku bangunin."

" em. Arigatou Romeo-kun"

" iie..."

" ehem ehem... maaf mengganggu suasana mesranya Romeo. Bisa pinjamkan gunting? Tanya cana sambil memegang bubuk bir instan *wuih! Mantap tuh.*

" h-hah? Ini! Pakai sesukamu."

" arigatou, Romeo"

Tanpa sadar Wendy sudah tertidur di bahu romeo. Saat itu juga satu bus melihat mereka.

"a-apa?"

"... KAU MENYUKAINYA!"

"a-aku tidak!" bentak Romeo dengan semburat merah di wajahnya

20 menit kemudian.

" natsu." Kata Romeo

"..."

" natsu!"

" ...hn?"

" kok diam?"

" ... aku sedang... memikirkan sesuatu..."

" A-APA? NATSU! SEDANG! MEMIKIRKAN SESUATU! DUNIA AKAN KIAMAT!"

" Hoaaaam..."

" aah... sudah bangun."

" e-em. H-hah! S-suminasen Romeo-kun!" Wendy langsung menarik kepalanya

" anak-anak sudah sampai!"

" horeee! H-hah? I-itu kan!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**WAAAAH! Selesai juga. Akhirnya bisa buat fic panjang. Buat luna d'njell gomen ya. Di chapter ini gak ada adegan Nalu nya. Gomen ya. Makasih buat ngikutin cerita saya. Final words...**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	4. Chapter 4

**From a Transfered Student**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : humor/romance**

**Pairing Romeo C X Wendy M**

**READERRRSSSS! I Saya seneng banget lho! Review yang saya terima banyak banget lho! Hontou ni arigatou untuk :**

**- Pidanchan99**

**-Luna d'njell**

**- justweirdo**

**-Wendy Love 26**

**-Himiki-chan**

**Dan para readers yang lain! Ok deh! Langsung aje ke ceritanya!**

**From a transfered student**

**Disclaimer : fairy tail punya Hiro Mashima-sensei**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, typos, multi-chap, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, dst. **

**Previously on chapter 3 :**

" **anak-anak sudah sampai!" **

"**horeee! H-hah? I-itu kan!"**

Chapter 4 :

" anak-anak selamat datang di... "FAIRY LAND!" "

" Horeeee! Tempatnya luas sekali! "

" Anak-anak! Jangan lari-lari! BARIS DULU! " bentak Mira

" A-aye! "

Beberapa jam kemudian

" nah sekian pengantar dari saya selaku kepala sekolah. Anak-anak dipersilahkan untuk pergi menuju tenda untuk beristirahat karena hari sudah gelap, terima kasih! " tutup Makarov Dreyar si kepala sekolah

" Oh ya! Untuk Romeo Conbolt dan Wendy Marvel di mohon untuk tunggu di lapangan sebentar."

" ada apa lagi sih? "

" ada apa lagi, pa kepala sekolah?" tanya Romeo dengan sinis

" tidak... hanya ingin bilang semoga beruntung... "

" kenapa sih tu kepala sekolah? "

" entahlah romeo-kun aku ngantuk. Ayo tidur. Hoaaam! " kata Wendy

" bukannya kau sudah tidur di bus? "

"entahlah... hoaaam... "

" haah... kau ini. Ayo. "

Di tenda Romeo dan Wendy

" oyasumi Romeo-kun! "

" e-em. Oyasumi. "

Wendy dalam sekejap langsung tidur

' heee... wajahnya saat tidur manis juga ya... ' pikir Romeo lalu Blushing sendiri

' a-apa-apaan aku ini? Ayo tidur! Tidur! SIAAAL! Gak bisa tidur. Mana bisa aku tidur dengan gadis di sebelahku?! Siaal!'

Keesokan paginya...

" hei siapa yang belum lengkap di sini? " ternyata Erza sedang meng absen anggota campnya

" ... Romeo? Romeo! Kau ada? " tanya Erza

...

" tidak ada jawaban akan kubangunkan! Kalian tunggu sebentar! "

" hei! Bangun Rome-..." kata-kata Erza terpotong melihat Romeo dan Wendy sedang tidur dengan jarak yang sangaaaaaaat... dekat.

Erza memunculkan senyuman yang melebihi senyuman orang normal.

" heiiii! Ada yang membawa kamera? " tanya Erza sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas

" aku bawa, ka Erza! "kata Jellal yang merupakan Wakil ketua OSIS

" sudah kubilang tidak usah pakai ka-ka segala. Kan Cuma beda 1 jabatan doang. Mana kameranya? " tanya Erza

" nih. "

" hehe... arigatou Jellal! Aku akan segera kembali... dengan sebuah oleh-oleh... "

" ha? Oleh-oleh? "

Kembali ke camp Wendy dan Romeo

" hihihi... maafkan aku ya Romeo... cis..." JPRRET! Gambar Romeo dan Wendy pun terdapat dalam kamera jellal.

" nah berikutnya... ehm..ehm... BANGUUUUUN! KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN! SELAMATKAN DIRI MASING-MASING! NGEONG!NGEONG!" TERIAK Erza sampe niruin suara mobil pemadam kebakaran

" APAAAA? KEBAKARAN?! ROMEO-KUN! AYO BANGUN! "

" bangun juga akhirnya... "

" E-Erza-san... jangan bikin kaget dong! " kata Wendy sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

" Romeo belum bangun juga ya.. Wendy! "

" h-hai! "

" bangunkan Romeo! Aku tunggu di lapangan. "

" E-Erza-san! Aku-aku... "

" aku pergi dulu ya... "

" Erza-san! "

" haaaah... Romeo-kun... ayo bangun. "

" krrrr..."

" Romeo-kun... " Wendy menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Romeo

" hn... lima menit lagi Wendy... "

" haaah... lima menit lagi Erza-san akan membunuhmu... "

" E-Erza?! Aku segera bangun! " Romeo langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya

" haaah... ayo ke lapangan. "

" e-em. "

Sementara di tempat Erza...

" hei... aku bawa oleh-olehnya nih. Lihat deh! Sambil menunjukan fota Romeo dan Wendy ke semua murid

" hoooo... mereka kawai banget!"

" Romeo... otoko ! "

" ara..ara mereka ini... "

" dengan ini rival Gray-sama berkurang satu. "

" hei.. mereka datang tuh. "

"mana? Mana? "

" hoaaaam... "

" Romeo-kun! Kau tidak tdur? "

" mana bisa aku tidur dengan seorang perempuan di malam pertama. Aku hanya tidur 3 jam. "

" Romeo-kun! "

" hei Romeo... "

" hoaaam... ada apa, Bisca? "

" coba lihat deh! "

Bisca menunjukan foto yang diambil oleh Erza. Romeo dan Wendy hanyabisa melongo sambil blushing melihat foto yang diambil

" s-siapa y-yang m-mengambil foto ini? " tanya Romeo sambil blushing berat

" erza. " jawab Bisca enteng

"e-erza... "

Beberapa menit kemudian...

" baik. Tugas kalian hari ini adalah, kalian harus mencari dahan-dahan kering untuk api unggun. Semakin banyak semakin baik. Tapi jangan masuk terlalu dalam ya... waktu kalian sampai malam jam 6. Kalian boleh bubar. " kata Makarov menyampaikan Tugas yang diberikan

"AYE!"

" ne...ne Romeo-kun "

" hn... apa Wendy? "

" mau cari di mana? Kita dari tadi hanya muter-muter di sini! "kata Wendy

" b-benar juga! Ayo masuk ke hutan... "

Di dalam hutan

" wah... Romeo-kun ada kupu-kupu... "

" hn...hn... "

" hei semangat dong... GYAA! SERANGGGA! " Wendy langsung 'menerjang' Romeo tanpa pikir

" W-Wendy? " kata Romeo sambil nahan blushing

" HWEEE! ADA SERANGGA! AKU BENCI SERANGGA! HWEEE!"

" y-yasudah. Ini juga sudah cukup banyak. ayo kembali. "

" e-em... "

" heeeei... Romeo sudah kembali... sini. Kumpulkan kayunya di sini! "

" hai! "

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu api unggunpun tiba...

ZUUUURRR!

dengan background suara ' Waaaaaw' mereka semua bersorak

" nah... sekarang siapa yang mau nyanyi? " tanya Mira

' huf... aku sudah memikirkan ini satu hari penuh. Inilah saatnya. Semangat! Semangat!' pikir Natsu

" ya! Saya Mau! " kata Natsu sambil angkat tangan

" Natsu ya! Ok! Silahkan Maju! Mau nyanyi apa? " tanya Erza

" Suki daisuki! "

" wah... nyanyi buat siapa? " tanya Jellal asal. Jellal berpikir mana mungkin dia menjawabnya, betulkan readers! * betul-betul* tapi...

" aku nyanyi buat Lucy Heartfilia! "

" Heeee! Ehem! Ehem! "

" a-aku?! " tanya Lucy sambil nunjuk dirinya

" yak silahkan mulai nyanyi! " teriak Mira

**ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii? ****  
****isogashii nara, gomen ****  
****sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii ****  
****o-shaberi ni tsukiatte**

**dou shiyou ka? nani shiyou ka ****  
****etto...GEEMU de mo suru? ****  
****shiritori shiyo ****  
****shirito"ri"..."ri"N. ****  
****gomen ne, tsuzukanai ne...****onaka sukanai? nanika tabetai? ****  
****eeto, atashi...mizu de ii ya****kimi MONITA kara me o hanashita ****  
****suki ni hisshi ni SHIMYUREETO ****  
****sore na no ni BAKA mitsumeraretara ****  
****nodo ga kawaite koe denai****puhaa...dou shiyou ano ne, jitsu wa ne... ****  
****DAME da, yappari kowai no****kimochi tsutaetai yo anata ni ****  
****kono kimochi doushite kurushii no****ne ne ne nee, ne, chotto ii? ****  
****isogashii nara, gomen ****  
****sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii ****  
****o-shaberi ni tsukiatte****  
**

**dou shiyou ka? nani shiyou ka ****  
****etto...sore ja JANKEN shiyo ****  
****jankenPON aiko desho ****  
****gomen ne, tsumaranai ne****onaka sukanai? nanika tabetai? ****  
****eeto, atashi...mizu de ii ya**

**ano ne, tokoro de, toutotsu da kedo ****  
****okashii tte omottara gomen ****  
****bikkuri suru ka mo shirenai no ****  
****demo ne, kiite hoshii, eeto...****puhaa...dou shiyou ano ne, jitsu wa ne... ****  
****DAME da, yappari kowai no****kimochi tsutaetai yo anata ni ****  
****kono kimochi doushite kurushii no****ano ne, jitsu wa, ****  
****ata atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano ****  
****ano ne, anata ga, aa, ****  
****atashi, gomen, matte...ata atashi ****  
****ata, atashi, ano, ano ne, ****  
****anata ga, su...****ano ne, jitsu wa , atashi, ata ****  
****atashi, ano, ano, ano ne, ****  
****anata ga, aa... ****  
****atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne ****  
****eeto, atashi... ****  
****anata no koto ga...!****  
**

**ano ne atashi anata no koto ****  
****ano ne atashi anata no koto ****  
****atashi wa anata ga...****su, su, su su, su su, su...su ****  
****su su su su, su, su, su, su, ****  
****suu, haa...gomen, wasurete ****  
****...matte!****  
**

**su, su, su su, su su su su ****  
****su su su su, su...su...su...su ****  
****su, su, su su, su su, su...su ****  
****suki, daaisuki!**

" LUCY HEARTFILIA! AKU MENYUKAIMU! MAUKAH KAU MENJADI PASANGANKU?! "

" TERIMA ! TERIMA! "

" y-ya aku terima! "

" arigatou ne Lucy! "

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**HOREEEE! Selesai juga. Gak tau deh. Endingnya jelek banget. TAPI AKU MENGHARAPKAN Review terbaik. Final Words...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**From a Transfered Student**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : humor/romance**

**Pairing Romeo C X Wendy M**

**Aduh readerssss! Saya lama banget ga update ya.. gomen... saya juga udah geregetan pengen update cepet-cepet tapi ga ada inspirasi... huhuhuhu... tapi banyak juga yang mengriview karya saya yang pas-pasan ini. Arigatou banget buat :**

**- Luna d'njell**

**- Wendy love 26**

**- Ryuukazekawa**

**- Himiki-chan**

**- Pidanchan99**

**- Karinalu**

**Trus, aku lupa cantumin judul lagunya ya... yah, lagunya judulnya Suki Daisuki ga tau dinyanyiin sama siapa. Gomen ya... langsung aja ke cerita**

Chapter 5 :

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, tahun demi tahun #ga nyampe kali#. Wendy semakin terbiasa dengan SMA Fairy tail, dan juga dengan Romeo tentunya. Wendy mulai bisa mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Gray yang tetap cool. Juvia yang selalu bilang "Gray-samaa...", Cana yang tidur selama pelajaran, Reedus yang selalu menggambar kapan pun dimana pun, dan masih banyak lagi. Sekarang merupakan hari dimana Romeo sedang lari dari Rumahnya karena ayahnya... Mari kita Lihat saja !

" AYAH INI BAGAIMANA SIH! AKU AKAN PERGI DARI SINI! AKU PERGI! " Teriak Romeo keluar dari rumah sambil membawa sebuah buku.

" haaah... payah. " kata Macao pasrah

Romeo tidak peduli dengan hujan yang menerpa tubuhnya. Romeo hanya terus berlari menuju sebuah rumah dengan baju yang sedang di gantung di taman belakangnya # lagi hujan ko ga diangkat sih?.

" s-sampai juga. Permisi... " kata Romeo sambil memencet bel

" siapa? GYAAAA! RAMBUTNYA NUTUPIN MATANYA! SETAN HUJAN! "

Romeo hanya bersweatdrop melihat kelakuan orang di depannya itu. Wajar saja rambutnya menjadi turun. Kan terkena air hujan.

" setan Hujan itu ga ada, bu. Lho, kamu... Romeo-kun... kan? " kata Wendy sambil nunjuk-nunjuk

" i-iya... " jawab Romeo yang sudah bergetar kedinginan

" pfffft... GYAHAHAHAHAHA! KHIK!KHIK!KHIK!KHIK! HAHAHAHA! KAMU LUCU SEKALI ROMEOHAHAHAHA " Wendy sampe guling-guling, mukul mukul lantai sambil ketawa 'terbahak-bahak'

" h-heiii... jangan tertawa Wendy!" bentak Romeo

" ha...ha... m-maaf, ga kuat nahan ketawanya. Yuk, masuk dulu. " kata Wendy yang masih bergetar nahan ketawa

.

" nih. Keringkan pake ini. " kata Grandine, mamanya Wendy

" makasih Tante."

" ada apa? " tanya Wendy

" mau nanya cara ngerjain tugas. " jawab Romeo sambil mengeringkan Rambutnya

" Romeo, ngerjain tugas tuh pake pulpen. masa ga tau sih. Trus tiap kali kamu ngerjain tugas gimana caranya?" tanya Wendy

" ampuun... bukan itu maksudku Wen. Maksudnya caranya. " jawab Romeo.

" yang tadi aku kasih tau apaan? " tanya Wendy sambil minum air.

" yang tadi cara ngerjain tugas. " jawab Romeo

" yaudah. Aku sudah kasih taukan. Trus mau nanya apa lagi?" tanya Wendy

" aduh... kamu ini. Maksud ku, cara ngerjain... ngerjain... ARGHHHHH! Ko jadi pusing?! ' teriak Romeo sambil memegan kepalanya

" hush. Nanti anjing yang di titipin Lucy marah lho" ya. Lucy menitipkan anjingnya (Plue) kepada Wendy

" pun...puuun! " gonggong Plue.

" anjing jenis apaan tuh. Maksudku cara ngerjain.. soalnya! YA! Cara ngerjain soalnya. " kata Romeo

" ooh macam tuh. Jadi... ini tambah ini, trus kali ini, trus kali silang,nah abis tu dibagi 100, trus... kita bagi ini kali ini tambah ini akar kuadratkan 2 lalu kalikan 20 lalu akarkan lagi lalu tmbahkan hasilnya dengan 290 lalu bagi dengan ini. Sederhanakan, selesai deh. # ini rumus bohongan lho! Don't try this at home! Sampe tua juga ga bakal ketemu hasilnya.#" jelas Wendy panjang lebar

Romeo hanya bisa melongo melihata Wendi menjelaskan dalam satu tarikan napas.

" kalau yang di sekolah ajarkan. Tinggal ini dikali dengan ini lalu tambahkan dengan ini. Selesai deh. #readers coba tebak yang ini cara apa hayo?#

" bilang ke dari tadi. Hampir kena serangan jantung aku harus menghafalkan rumus sebanyak itu." Kata Romeo

" yaudah. Ko ke sini ga bawa payung sih? Kan hujan " kata Wendy

" aku habis lari dari rumah." Kata Romeo enteng

" APAAAAA?! " teriak Wendy

"pun...Punnn! " 'gog-gong'Plue

" eh. Maaf Plue. Trus?! Masa kamu lari dari rumah?!"

"aku biasanya juga Lari dari rumah. "

" kamu itu gampang sekali ya, lari dari rumah. "

" ya gampang lah. Kan tinggal keluar dari rumah abis itu lari. Masa kamu ga bisa?" tanya Romeo dengan tampang polosnya

" ck. Kaget aku. Kirain kamu pergi dari rumah. Trus ngapain kamu sampai lupa bawa payung? " tanya Wendy yang masih sweatdrop

" ooh. Keselsih sama ayah. Masa soal ini ga tau caranya? Yaudah, aku lari ga taunya ketinggalan payungnya. Basah deh." Terang Romeo pada Wendy " hujannya sudah reda?aku pulang dulu ya. Jaa!"

" jaa, Romeo-kun "

" ah.. ibu, ko liatin Romeo-kun? " tanya Wendy pada ibunya

" ah.. Wendy, Romeo itu, teman kelas mu mungkin... dia ... pacarmu?"

" I-IBUUUU! "

.

" tadaima."

" okaeri. Sudah ketemu jawabannya? "

" sudah dong. ayah mah mana ngerti yang soal seperti ini!"

.

Keesokan harinya di SMA fairi tail

" selamat pagi... " sapa Fried

" selamat pagi Fried-sensei... " sapa murid-murid

" nah kumpulkan tugasnya. Romeo sudah kerjakan tugasnya?"

" sudah dong! "

" bagus. Nah, sekarang, akan ada tugas pengamatan. Mohon keluarkan buku pengamatan kalian lalu langsung menuju bis. Kita akan melakukan pengamatan di hutan yang tidak terlalu jauh." Jelas Fried sambil keluar kelas

" Romeo-kun, bukumu seperti apa? " tanya Wendy

" ooh, buku motif macan. Ayo pergi. "

" em.. "

SKIP TIME

" kita telah sampai di Fairy forest.. # SMA Fairy tail kayaknya kaya banget ya jadi iri...# " kata Fried sensei

" waah... "

" nah, tugas kalian adalah mengamati hutan ini. Carilah benda di sini lalu amatai. Hati hati macan ya..." jelas Fried

" hihihihi." Tawa murid-murid

" BUBAR! "

" OSH! "

.

Wendy berjalan menuju arah Timur hutan, ia sangat senang melihat-lihat batu disekitarnya, namun kesenangan itu lenyap begitu ia mendengar suara semak-semak

Semak-semak di sekitar Wendy bergerak- gerak. Kaki Wendy sudah lemas mengingat kata-kata Fried 'Hati hati macan ya' Wendy semakin Lemas namun masih punya sedikit tenaga.

" M-MACAAN! JANGAN MAKAN AKU! AKU GA ENAK! MAKAN YANG LAIN AJA! HUEE! " teriak Wendy sambil menitikan setetes air mata.

" ha? Mana ada macan? Macan? " ternyata Romeo keluar dari semak-semak itu. Ia pun teringat bahwa bukunya ia keluarkan dari semak terlebih dahulu lalu ia pun berteriak...

" GYAHAHAHAHA! MACAN! MACAN! MACAN BAGIAN MANANYA?! BUKUKU DIKIRA MACAN ! WENDY...WENDY... "

" berisik... "

Wendy P.O.V

Aah... Romeo-kun jahat! Masa aku di kerjai sih. Huuu. Jahat! Jahat! Jahat! " kau tidak apa-apa" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku meraih ternyata sangat baik. Tangan nya juga hangat eh? Romeo-kun ? jarang-jarang Romeo-kun tersenyum. Aku jadi su- eeeeeh! Aku mikir apa sih?! Bodoh! Bodoh!Aku sudah dapat merasakan wajahku sudah sangat panas. Sekarang wajahku pasti memerah " kau tidak apa apa? Wajahmu memerah." Ah dia menyadari wajahku yang memerah " t-tidak ko!" jawabku. Uhu... Romeo-kun kenapa kau sangat... GAAAH! Romeo-kun tolong . kenapa senyum mu itu membuatku memanas. Hueeee... seseorang tolong aku. Kenapa aku jadi berdebar begini.

Wend P.O.V end

" ayo kembali. Sudah membuat laporannya belum?"

" sudah ko."

" ayo kembali "

" em... "

.

" nah.. ada yang ketemu macan ga? " canda Fried sensei

" pffft... macan..." tahan Romeo yang langsung diberi tatapan membunuh Wendy

" nah... ayo kembali... "

Di bus

Romeo P.O.V

Cih. Wendy lagi-lagi tertidur. Dia... wajahnya memang manis kalau tidur, k-kenapa aku berdebar? Aargh... jadi ingat kalau endy tersenyum. Ah.. wajahku ... " hei... Romeo... Wajahnya merah tuh. Kira-kira siap ya yang membuat Romeo merona?" tanya Natsu menyeringai. Sialan dia mengejek ku karena memperhatikan wen- Hiiiiiii... kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu... kami-sama tolong aku. Apa mungkin aku meny- AAARGHHH. Siapa pun tolonglah aku dari kesengsaraan ku.

Romeo P.O.V end

" hus! Udah punya Lucy. Sana pergi jauh sana!"

" hi. Jealous ya."

" ha? Jellal ? dia kan ketua OSIS itu kan."

" ampun. Jealous lho!"

" ha giles? Hihihi giles. Apa coba ? aneh. "

" ampun dah ni anak" kata Lucy sambil sweatdrop.

Skip time.

Sebentar lagi, ulangan semester. Wendy dan juga Romeo. Sepertinya mereka semakin lama semakin dekat namun kejadian bisa saja terjadi.

" nah anak anak, kalian udah mau naik kelas. Persiapkan untuk ul semester ya" kata Fried

" siaaap! " kata murid murid bersemangat. Namun tidak untuk romeo. Ia tampak lesu dan tidak bersemangat

" wendy... "

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Nah. Apakah cerita ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya? Aku harap iya, hehehe. Menurutku ini Cuma sebagai cerita pengantar. Jadi kurang menarik mohon ditunggu chapter berikutnya ya. Cerita ini kayaknya udah mau selesai deh. Terus baca sampai akhir ya. Hehehe. Final Words...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Last Chapter

**From a Transfered Student**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : humor/romance**

**Pairing Romeo C X Wendy M**

**Ketemu lagi sama saya. Setelah penantian lama, akhirnya saya bisa update juga. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah meriview :**

**- Pidanchan99**

**- Himiki-chan**

**- RyuuKazekawa**

**- Karinalu**

**Dan para readers yang membaca tapi tidak meriview seperti saya dulu #eh, keceplosan. Sekian kata pengantarnya langsung ke cerita saja. Silahkan menikmati. My last chapter. RnR please.**

**.**

**Previously on chapter 5 :**

**Sebentar lagi, ulangan semester. Wendy dan juga Romeo. Sepertinya mereka semakin lama semakin dekat namun kejadian bisa saja terjadi.**

" **nah anak anak, kalian udah mau naik kelas. Persiapkan untuk ul semester ya" kata Fried**

" **siaaap! " kata murid murid bersemangat. Namun tidak untuk romeo. Ia tampak lesu dan tidak bersemangat**

" **wendy... "**

.

LAST CHAPTER :

Romeo P.O.V

Jadi, sudah sebentar lagi ya. Tidak terasa waktu sudah terlewati dengan sangat cepat. Memang masa-masa ini sungguh menyenangkan tapi berat rasanya aku harus melakukannya. Yah tidak perlu dipikirkan. Toh aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk merubahnya. Lebih baik aku menikmati masa-masa terakhir ini. Yosh! Ayo semangat Romeo!

Romeo P.O.V end

" Romeo-kun apa kau baik-baik saja ? " tanya Wendy yang daritadi memperhatikan Romeo

" ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Semoga ujian kali ini bisa kulewati. Tenang saja. " jawab Romeo

" tapi sekolah ini mengadakan ujian tambahan. Kalau tidak salah nama ujian itu ' pengetahuan pengetahuan SMA Fairy tai. ' kelihatannya susah." Kata Wendy gugup.

" ah.. itu mah ujian paling mudah di antara yang termudah. Santai aja. Oh ya, nanti aku ke rumahmu untuk belajar IPS ya. " kata Romeo enteng.

" lebih baik aku pulang dulu. Jaa Wendy " kata Romeo sambil melambaikan tangannya

" jaa..." Jawab Wendy." pasti .Aku akan memberitahumu. Aku janji. Tunggu aku ya, Romeo-kun "

.

" Yosh! Aku berangkat ke rumah Wendy dulu, ayah! Aku akan kembali nanti jam 7 malam... mungkin " kata Romeo

" hmmm... jangan lupa pulang ya," kata Mcao sambil menghisap opinya # tuh kan, kapan macao kerja sih?

.

" selamat siang, selamat siang, halo halo! " kata Romeo sambil memencet bel berkali kali.

Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong! Ting tong!

" berisik banget sih! Heh, siapa lw? " tanya mystogan

" mau tau banget sih? Gw Romeo temen sekelasnya Wendy. Lo kakaknya Wendy ya. Wendy pernah cerita katanya wajah kakaknya kayak pir di tato. Mirip bener ya ama lo. Hahahaha! " kata Romeo sambil ketawa ga jelas

" WENDYYYYY! "

" hai hai! Eh Romeo-kun mau belajar ya? Ayo masuk."

" stoooop! Wendy, lw bilang wajah gua kayak pir di tato ya sama ni anak? " tanya Mystogan

" hehehe. Iya. Gomen ya. Romeo-kun ayo masuk."

.

" nah,kita mulai. Ehem. Dimanakah para raja mesir di kubur? " tanya Wendy

" kuburan"

" dimana letak geografis negara Jepang? "

" di bumi"

" dengan apakah orang jaman dulu bertarung? "

" dengan alat bertarung "

"salah satu manusia jaman dulu di jepang adalah "

" manusia purba."

Bentuk peninggalan suku Malaya adalah "

" benda "

" jawab yang bener napa? " bentak Wendy

" aku sedang berusaha Wendy! "

" gaah. Kita ulangi! Baik pertama-tama... "

Skip time

" wah sudah kembali ya. Kenapa babak belur begitu?" tanya macao

" di pukulin Wendy karena ga ngerti-ngerti. Semoga besok ulangannya lancar. Oyasuminasai. " jawab Romeo

.

Skip time

Inilah hari yang ditunggu tunggu oleh para siswa siswi SMA Fairy tail. Hari terakhir Ulangan. Horeee, ulangannya adalah ' pengetahuan pengetahuan SMA Fairy tai. ' mari kita lihat

" ok. Tutup semua buku kalian dan jangan mencontek. Selamat mengerjakan."

Wendy P.O.V

Nih sekolah apa-apaan sih. Ngasih pertanyaan ga jelas gini. Soal no.1 Telur atau ayam duluan. A telur, B ayam, C telur ayam, atau D ayam-ayaman. Pilih yang... B aja dech. No 2, dari satu rumah menjadi dua rumah. Bagaimana caranya? A renovasi, B pembangunan ulang, C bongkar habis, D semuanya salah. Gw pilih A aja dech. Soal no 3, Tumbuhan berfotosintesis mengunakan apa? A panci, B minyak, C pisau, atau D sendok. Aku plih A aja dech. Soal no 4, siapa yang membangun rumah? A pabrik, B insyinur, C tukang, D pemilik rumah. Aku pilih C dech. Soal terakhir, ke kota naik apa? A mobil, B motor, C pesawat, D delman. Walah, ini suka-suka kita atuh. Cap cip cup kembang mekar, Romeo lari ketabrak tiang, nenek lampir ketiban genteng! Wes! Dapet D .naik delman. Silang aja. Moga-moga dapet 100. Nih sekolah emang sekolah paling hebat.

Wendy P.O.V end

Ting...nang...ning...nung... tung...nang...ning...nung... teng...teng...teng...teng...

" pintu kelas masing-masing,telah dibuka. Bagi yang sudah mengerjakan ulangan harap segera keluar. De dor is naw open. For dos hu het finis de exam plis get aut. Teng kyu. " kata Makarov sok bahasa Inggris

" haaah... selesai juga! " teriak Natsu

" karena ulangan sudah selesai, sekolah mengadakan festival besok. Datang ya. Selamat siang. " kata Jellal

" selamat siang"

" wendy! " panggil Romeo

" ha'i! Ada apa." Tanya wendy

" kau besok mau menemaniku tidak ke festival? Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan !"

"... baik. "

" arigatou ne. "

.

Skip time

" Romeo-kun! Sini! Sini! " teriak Wendy sambil melambai lambai

" Wendy."

" jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

" ... kita nikmati saja festivalnya dulu ! "

Romeo dan Wendy begitu menikmati festival itu namun wendy belum tahu bahwa kesenangan itu akan berakhir di sini.

Wendy P.O.V

" ne,Wendy. " ah, Romeo kun bertanya padaku. " apa? " jawab ku " apa... kau keberata jika aku pergi dari sini? "pertanyaan itu langsung membuatku tersentak kaget. Romeo-kun akan pindah?! " t-tidak ko! Aku t-tidak keberatan" TIDAAAAK! AKU SANGAT KEBERATAN! Kenapa aku mengatakan itu?! " apa kau yakin?" TIDAAK! KATAKAN TIDAK! " k-kalau itu kemauan Romeo-kun, aku tidak bisa melarang itu juga untuk kebaikan mu kan. " kenapa aku memgatakan itu? Kami-sama tolong aku.

Wendy P.O.V end

"... begitu ya. Arigatou ne Wendy. Sudah menemaniku sekarang." Kata Romeo

" eng. Sama-sama." Jawab Wendy

' arigatou ne, wendy. sayonara, ' pikir romeo

.

Skip Time

Kembali lagi di sekolah Fairy tail dimana semua orang bercanda dan mengobrol. Semua nampak senang karena Ulangan sudah selsai namun tidaklah demikian untuk gadis berambut biru ini.

" kenapa romeo-kun tidak masuk ya? "

" hei, katanya Romeo akan pinah hari ini ya ?" kata Cana

" iya ia sama sekali tidak berkata apa-apa. " tambah Reedus

BRAAK! Wendy menggebrak meja Cana tempat mengobrol anak-anak itu

"katakan...KATAKAN! KE MANA? KEMANA ROMEO-KUN AKAN PERGI?! " teriak Wendy

" k-ke Amerika. Pesawatnya tinggal 2 jam lagi. Kenapa memang- "

Wendy langsung berlari meninggalkan kelasnya memanggil taksi

" ke airport. Sekarang! "

" baiklah moshi-moshi."

.

Wendy langsung berlarian mencari Romeo sambil meneriakan namanya. Sementara itu di tempat Romeo. Romeo mendengar sayup sayup memanggil namanya. Namun ia tidak menghiraukannya. Macao juga mendengar suara itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

" ada apa? ayah " tanya Romeo

" Romeo... "

.

Skip time

Wendy sekarang sedang berdiri di depan jendela menghadap pesawat pesawat yang akan lepas landas. Wendy tahu persis pesawat mana yang akan di tunggangi oleh romeo

Wendy P.O.V

kau ingin pergi sehingga kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu? Kenapa kau tidak terus terang saja. Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan apapun ketika kau pergi. Apa, kau begitu ingin meninggalkan aku sendiri? Pesawatnya telah pergi. Romeo-kun juga sudah .. sekarang kau sudah bahagia? Kenapa aku menangis? Jika Romeo-kun bahagia... seharusnya aku juga bahagia karena aku... aku...

Wendy P.O.V end

" aishiteru mo. Romeo-kun " ucap Wendy tak sadar.

" aishiteru mo, Wendy"

Wendy tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang ia sangat yang ia kira tidak akan ia dengar lagi.

" R-romeo-kun?" tanya Wendy

" yo Wendy. Kita jumpa lagi. " kata Romeo sambil mengangkat tangannya

" padahal aku sudah sembunyi-sembunyi agar kau tdak tahu, ternyata kau tah- "

Wendy langsung memeluk Romeo untuk menuntaskan kebahagiaannya yang ia alami

" baka... kalau mau pergi bilang dong. Baka. " kata Wendy yang masih terisak

" dasar kau ini."

" tapi pesawatmu sudah pergi. Kenapa belum pergi? " tanya Wendy

"ooh.. jad begini... "

.

**Flash back!**

" **ada apa? ayah " tanya Romeo**

" **Romeo... "**

" **kenapa ? "**

" **apa... kau ingin tetap di sini? "**

" **ha? Aku kan menuruti keinginan keinginan ayah."**

" **yang sebenarnya aku inginkan adalah kebahagiaan mu, Romeo. Aku pikir dengan bersekolah di Amerika bisa membuatmu bahagia. Jadi, jawablah dengan jujur pertanyaanku ini."**

" **... baik, ayah."**

" **apakah kau masih ingin tinggal di sini? "**

**Romeo menganggukan kepalanya sedikit**

" **apakah kau masih ingin bersekolah di sini? "**

**Dan sekali lagi Romeo menganggukan kepalanya **

" **dan yang terakhir apakah kau... mencintai Wendy? "**

**Pertanyaan yang satu ini membuat romeo kaget mendengarnya**

" **a-ayah aku ... "**

" **aku bilang jujur. Bukan hanya kepada ayah saja, namun juga kepada perasaanmu juga jadi, apakah kau... mencintainya ? "**

**Romeo nampak berpikir namun akhirnya, ia pun menganggukan kepalanya**

" **kalau begitu pergilah. Dan nyatakanlah perasaanmu padanya. Ayah akan pergi sedangkan kamu akan tinggal. Jaa ne. "**

" **tunggu ayah! "**

" **ada pa lagi?'**

" **... arigatou ne, otou-san "**

**Macao nampak tersenyum lalu menghilang dari pandangannya Romeo**

**Flash back end**

" yah... kira-kira seperti itu lah.. . jangan menangis dong. Kamu jadi jelek kalau menangis. "

Romeo membersihkan tetesan air mata yang berjatuhan dari mata Wendy membuatnya menatap wajah Wendy. Perlahan namun pasti. Wajah mereka terus mendekat hingga tidak ada lagi jarak diantara bibir mereka. Mereka menikmati ciuman mereka yang penuh dengan perasaan senang, gembira, dan cinta mereka masing-masing.

**Love ...**

**is Everywhere...**

**And You'll Never Realize...**

**Where you will find...**

**Your love...**

**OWARI !**

**Pada ahirnya! Saya bisa menamatkan cerita ini! Saya begitu senang! YEAAAAH! Ok, semoga cerita ini lebih baik dari chapter-chapter -kalimat terakhir saya buat sendiri lho! KYAAAA! Saya seneng ada gramar yang salah, kasih tahu saya ya. Lalu, Saya mungkin tidak akan membuat cerita-cerita lagi akhir-akhir ini. Final Words...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
